bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Maska Światła
center W dzień Turnieju Kolhii, Jaller poszukiwał swojego przyjaciela i partnera z zespołu - Takuy. Przeszukał Ta-Koro i wreszcie zszedł do Wulkanu, gdzie w podziemnej komnacie znalazł Matoranina i jego Ussala - Pewku. Takua znalazł totem z dziwnymi symbolami, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie strumienia lawy. Takua skakał po skałach, by się do niego dostać, gdy zauważył go Jaller i zawołał. Takua go nie posłuchał, dotarł do totemu, podniósł go postumentu i chciał wrócić, gdy rozległo się silne trzęsienie ziemi. Powaliło Ta-Matoran na kolana, totem wyślizgnął mu się i wpadł do lawy. Ku zaskoczeniu Matoran, po stopieniu skały wyłoniła się legendarna Maska Światła. Takua wyłowił ją i rzucił Jallerowi, a potem sam chciał przepłynąć rzekę wzbierającej lawy na swojej desce. Zanim dotarł na drugi brzeg, zza zakrętu wyłoniła się wielka fala magmy, pędząca strumieniem wprost na Takuę. thumb|right|150px|Takua Zanim lawa dotarła do Matoranina, pojawiła się czerwona istota, która go złapała w ostatni momencie. Jaller nie mógł tego zauważyć i uznał swojego przyjaciela za zmarłego. Tymczasem Takua znajdował się na plecach surfującego w dół lawowego wodospadu Tahu. Spadając w przepaść, Tahu rozdzielił swoją deskę na Miecze Magmy i wbił je w ścianę klifu. Następnie osłonił siebie i Takuę przed spadającą lawą, aktywując Hau Nuva. Następnie, używając mieczy, wspiął się z Matoraninem na górę. Jaller był zaskoczony, że Takua ocalał. Tahu zauważył Maskę Światła i nakazał Matoranom powiedzieć o tym Turadze Vakamie, gdy skończy się Mecz Kolhii. Jaller i Takua pobiegli na stadion, zjawiając się w samą porę. Podczas meczu, Takua chciał wypróbować swój nowy ruch, ale mu się nie udało - posłał kulę Kolhii do loży Turaga, przy okazji raniąc Vakamę w głowę. Ta-Koro przegrało, nie zdobywając żadnego punkty. Po-Koro zdobyło dwa, a Ga-Koro trzy, stając się zwycięzcą. Gdy zawodnicy wykonali ukłon, Maska Światła wypadła z plecaka Jallera i oświetliła Takuę na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych. Chcąc wymigać się od obowiązku, Takua podsunął bo leżącą Kanohi stopę i lekko ją podniósł, tak że oświetliła stojącego obok Jallera. Toa i Turaga odebrali to jako znak, że Jaller był heroldem Siódmego Toa. Po krótkiej dyskusji, uznali, że Jaller musi odnaleźć Siódmego Toa i przekazać mu maskę. Chcąc się zemścić na Takule, Jaller stwierdził, że będzie potrzebował Kronikarza. W ten sposób, chcąc nie chcąc, Takua musiał wyruszyć z nim. Hahli chciała porozmawiać z Jallerem, ale jako nowy herold Maski, musiał szybko opuścić stadion. Szukając go, znalazła Talizman Odwagi w jego domu oraz Talizman Obowiązku na Ścianie Historii. Wróciła do Ga-Koro i przestudiowawszy wzór astrologa Nixie, użyła siedmiu jako podstawowej ilości (zamiast sześciu) do stworzenia nowego wzoru. Wyznaczone koordynaty oznaczały Zatokę Naho. Hahli pożeglowała tam z Pelagią i na miejscu odkryła Świątynię Czystości. Zlokalizowała Kryształ Czystości głęboko w oceanie przy odblokowaniu Świątyni Talizmanami. Po poinformowaniu Nixie, wyruszyła na poszukiwanie pozostałych świątyń. W Onu-Koro, zanurkowała w zalanej Wielkiej Kopalni. Na samym jej dnie odnalazła Świątynię Dobrobytu, gdzie zdobyła Kryształ Dobrobytu. Świątynię Pokoju znalazła w Zaspach w Ko-Wahi, gdzie trzy pomniki pozwoliły na otrzymanie następnego Kryształu. Na szczycie najwyższego drzewa Le-Koro znajdowała się Świątynia Wiary, skąd zabrała Kryształ Wiary. Świątynia Kreacji była na wpół zasypanym posągiem w Po-Koro - tam zdobyła Kryształ Kreacji. Z pięcioma Kryształami, wyruszyła do Ta-Koro, w poszukiwaniu ostatniego Talizmanu, Kryształu i Świątyni. W międzyczasie, w Mangaii Makuta Teridax dowiedział się o odnalezieniu Maski Życia. Był wściekły i do powstrzymania Jallera i Takuy wysłał trzy swoje Rahkshi - Guurahka, Panrahka i Lerahka. Gdy Hahli wróciła do Ta-Koro, Toa zbierali się do odejścia. Pohatu chciał wyruszyć na północ, rozgłosić nowinę o zbliżającym się przybyciu Siódmego Toa. Gali udała się do Kini-Nui, pomedytować i zebrać myśli. Hahli spojrzała w niebo i zauważyła siódmą gwiazdę Toa, nieodłączny znak, że nadchodzi kolejny bohater. thumb|left|150px|Panrahk atakujący Gali Pech chciał, że gdy Gali medytowała w świątyni, wydostały się z niej Rahkshi. Panrahk zaatakował Toa Wody, ale udało jej się wskoczyć do pobliskiej rzeki. Rahkshi uznały ją za zmarłą i poleciały do Ta-Koro, w poszukiwaniu Herolda i Maski. Gali śledziła je pod wodą, a potem je wyprzedziła. Dotarła do grodu ognia przed stworami i ostrzegła mieszkańców. Rahkshi przybyły kilka minut później. Vakama i Nokama pamiętali Rahkshi ze swoich przygód i byli mocno zaniepokojeni. Tahu spróbował powstrzymać napastników przed bramą wioski, ale jego Hau Nuva nie mogła wytrzymać wyładowania mocą Panrahka. Toa poleciał do tyłu, rozbijając wrota i tracąc przytomność. Gali rzuciła mu się na pomóc, ale została odrzucona przez Rahkshi. Rahkshi kontynuowały poszukiwania. Ta-Matoranie uciekali przerażeni, podczas gdy stwory niszczyły wioskę, w poszukiwaniu swojej zdobyczy. Lerahk zainteresował się uciekająca Hahli, ale uratowała ją Gali i nakazała zabrać Matoran w bezpieczne miejsce. Ga-Matoranka podniosła most łączący Ta-Koro z lądem, dzięki czemu mogli uciec. Tahu uwięził Panrahka w pierścieniu ognia, a potem postanowił zająć się Lerahkiem, którego Vakama uderzał w głowę Ognistym Berłem, wykrzykując przy tym groźby. Lerahk zaczął wygrywać z Toa Ognia; przygniótł go do ziemi i zaczął dusić Buławą. Gali, eskortująca Matoran, to zobaczyła i posłała w Rahkshi strumień wody. Jednak właśnie w tej chwili Tahu się uwolnił i to on zaczął przygniatać Rahkshi. Chwilę później, został zmyty strumieniem Gali. Przy okazji, Lerahk zarysował jego maskę swoją buławą. Następnie, zatruł całą podłogę grodu. Gali i Tahu uciekli na desce Toa Ognia, ale wioska pogrążyła się w lawie. thumb|150px|Zniszczenie Ta-Koro Po spotkaniu z Turagą i ocalałymi, zauważyli jak Rahkshi odlatują ze zrujnowanej i pochłanianej przez lawę wioski. Tahu zastanawiał się, dlaczego Rahkshi ich nie zabiły, mimo iż mogły to zrobić. Vakama wyjaśnił, że musiały czegoś szukać. Tym czymś była Maska Światła. Tahu postanowił sam odnaleźć Herolda i Kronikarza, ale Gali mu nie pozwoliła. Tahu i Jaller, podróżując na grzbiecie Pewku, dotarli do Le-Wahi. Zostali zaatakowani przez Graalok. Próbowali uciec, ale Graalok im nie pozwalała. Jaller wspiął się na drzewo i zeskoczył na grzbiet niedźwiedzia, odwracając jego uwagę. Graalok próbowała go zrzucić, gdy nagle spętały go liany. Lewa Nuva zeskoczył z drzewa, z lianą w dłoni. Wypuścił Graalok i pozwolił jej odejść. Zapytał Matoran co robili w Le-Wahi, a oni opowiedzieli mu o Masce Światła. Postanowił im pomóc i wezwał ptaka Gukko. Wzbił się w powietrze, a Matoranie zrobili to samo, na grzbiecie ptaka. Pewku nie mogła ruszyć za nimi i Takua powiedział jej, by wracała do domu, ale ona postanowiła podążać za przyjaciółmi. Takua i Jaller dolecieli do Ko-Wahi. Lewa usłyszał tam-tamy Le-Koro, niosące wieść o zniszczeniu Ta-Koro. Zszokowany, Jaller chciał wrócić do Ta-Matoran, a Lewa mu zakazał. Powiedział, że Matoranin ma obowiązek do wypełnienia. Jaller wepchnął Avohkii Takule do rąk, który odwdzięczył się tym samym. Jaller powiedział, że zaakceptował obowiązek Takuy zamiast niego samego. W końcu, Lewa zainterweniował i oznajmił, że wszyscy mieli obowiązek wobec Mata Nui i nie mogli marnować czasu na kłótnie. Obiecał, że zobaczy się z Toa i sprawdzi sytuację Ta-Matoran. Gdy odleciał, Jaller i Takua kontynuowali podróż. thumb|left|150px|Zamrożony Bohrok Przemierzając zamieć, Matoranie natknęli się na zamrożone Bohroki. Chwilę później, spotkali Kopakę Nuva. Toa Lodu powstrzymał zamieć śnieżną, a Matoranie wyruszyli za nim, opowiadając mu o Masce Światła. Nad brzegiem jeziora lawy, Tahu nadal rozpaczał nad stratą Ta-Koro. Gali zauważyła pozostawioną przez Lerahka ranę na jego Kanohi, ale Toa Ognia odtrącił jej rękę. Był zły, że podczas gdy jego wioska zatonęła w lawie, ona przejmuje się takimi drobiazgami. Nowoprzybyły Lewa próbował ich pogodzić, a Gali zaczęła mówić o Jedności, ale Tahu odtrącił ją i odszedł samotnie. W międzyczasie, Kopaka zauważył wznoszące się w oddali Ko-Koro. Wrota wioski były wyrwane z zawiasów. Pocisk energii wystrzelił stamtąd - Kopaka zdołał zabrać Matoran z pola rażenia. Rzucił swoją Lodową Tarczę na ziemię i kazał im uciekać. Jaller odmówił, ale Takua go popchnął i obaj zaczęli zjeżdżać z góry. Kopaka stanął naprzeciw Rahkshi. Panrahk użył swojej buławy do wywołania eksplozji, która zrzuciła Toa Lodu ze zbocza. Kopaka nie przejął się tym, w locie rozłożył swoje Lodowe Ostrze na łyżwy i zjechał z góry. Matoranie kierowali się ku wąskiemu wąwozowi. Kopaka dołączył do nich i przytrzymał, by trafili prosto w przejście. Jednakże, kolejny wybuch z Buławy rozrzucił całą trójkę. Kopaka i Jaller stracili przytomność. Takua próbował desperacko obudzić Jallera - udało mu się. By odciągnąć Rahkshi od przyjaciela, wziął Avohkii i tarczę Kopaki i wypłynął na środek jeziora. Rahkshi nie zainteresowały się przerażonym Jallerem i skierowały ku Takule. Gdy miały zdobyć Kanohi, trafiło je wyładowanie żywiołowe Kopaki, który odzyskał zmysły. Potem, Toa bez problemu zamroził je w jeziorze. W tej chwili przybyła Pewku, która powaliła Takuę na ziemię, podekscytowana i zaczęła oblizywać mu Kanohi z radości na jego widok. W międzyczasie, Kopaka bez słowa odszedł, zobaczyć sytuację w Ko-Koro. Po dalszej wędrówce, Matoranie natrafili na wejście do tunelu prowadzącego ku Onu-Koro. Mimo, że Jaller użył Avohkii do oświetlenia drogi, Matoranie oddzielili się od siebie i zgubili. Nagle, do Takuy przemówił Makuta. Opowiadał o jego misji i o tym co się stanie, jeśli Takua zawiedzie. Zagroził, że zabije Jallera i nakazał Takule dostarczyć Maskę Światła. Takua odmówił i właśnie w tej chwili znalazł go Jaller. Jednakże, Takua postanowił wyłączyć się z poszukiwań, zabierając ze sobą Pewku. W tym samym czasie, Rahkshi udało się wydostać z jeziora. W międzyczasie, Tahu i Gali surfowali na fali, naprzeciwko Rahkshi Panrahka, Lerahka i Guurahka. Tahu wylądował na klifie i rzucił się do walki z Lerahkiem, ale znowu został zatruty. Pomimo bólu, Toa kontynuował walkę. W międzyczasie, Gali zmierzyła się z Guurahkiem. Rahskhi błyskawicznie stworzył dużą szczelinę w ziemi pod stopami Toa. Gali udało się złapać jej brzegów i uniknąć wpadnięcia. Guurahk chciał ją zaatakować, gdy przybył Lewa i skoczył z liany na plecy Rahkshi. Guurahk zrzucił go po chwili. Lerahk zatruł ziemię wokół trójki Toa, pokrywając ją groźnym kwasem i uniemożliwiając im ucieczkę. Razem, Rahkshi zrzucili na nich lawinę. Jednakże, Tahu udało się użyć swojej Hau Nuva i uratować siebie i towarzyszy. Rahkshi odeszły, biorąc Toa za martwych. Hahli natrafiła na Świątynię Odwagi, gdzie znalazła Talizman Odwagi. Używając go, odzyskała Kryształ Odwagi. Idąc Plażą Ta-Wahi, znalazła Wielki Teleskop z płaskorzeźbą Legendy Mata Nui. Zauważywszy otwory w podstawie, włożyła zgromadzone kryształy i została teleportowana do Kini-Nui. W międzyczasie, Makuta postanowił uwolnić kolejne Rahkshi. Na oczach Hahli, Turahk, Vorahk i Turahk wypełzli z Kini-Nui. Turaga Whenua zdecydował się pokazać Onule i Pohatu jaskinię, w której on i pozostali Turaga zamykali Kraata. Obawiał się on, że Rahkshi mogą chcieć uwolnić swoich braci. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, zjawiły się dzieci Makuty. Guurahk i Panrahk wywołali wstrząsy, które zawaliły wejście do jaskini i rozbiły pojemniki przetrzymujące Kraata. Toa i Turaga zostali uwięzieni wewnątrz. Kopaka przybył do Po-Wahi, gdzie znajdowało się miejsce umówionego spotkania z pozostałymi Toa. Jednak zamiast nich, na miejscu czaiły się wszystkie Rahkshi. Bez problemów pokonał Lerahka, który nawet nie zdołał się do niego zbliżyć. Potem zajął się Turahkiem, uwalniając się spod wpływu jego Buławy. Jednak gdy Vorahk zaczął wysysać z niego energię, pojawili się Tahu, Gali i Lewa. Kurahk użył swojej mocy, by Tahu i Gali zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. Lewa cyklonem odebrał Rahkshi jego Buławę, a otrzeźwiona Gali ogłuszyła go strumieniem wody. Panrahk i Guurahk chcieli zawalić klif na Gali i Kopakę, ale Lewa zabrał ich spod skał, które Tahu później stopił. W międzyczasie, Rahskhi wycofały się. Pohatu, Onua i Whenua wydostali się z zawalonej jaskini, której wejście zapieczętowali Tahu i Kopaka. Tylko jedna Kraata zdołała uciec - Kraata Cienia. Pohatu złapał ją swoimi pazurami, zanim zdołała zarazić jakąkolwiek Kanohi. Whenua opowiedział Toa o jej mocy. Następnie, Onua i Pohatu ruszyli do Onu-Koro, Whenua zajął się Kraatą, a pozostali poszukali sposobu na wyeliminowanie Rahkshi. thumb|right|150px|Atak na Onu-Koro W podziemnej wiosce, Pohatu opowiadał o Masce Światła. W tej chwili przybył Takua na Pewku. Po pytaniu Toa Kamienia gdzie jest Herold, Takua odparł, że zaatakowały ich Rahkshi i się rozdzielili. Nagle, zatrzęsła się ziemia i przybyły trzy dzieci Makuty - Vorahk, Kurahk i Turahk. Takua zauważył, że były to inne Rahkshi, niż te, które spotkali wcześniej. Onua i Pohatu rzucili się do walki. Onua wywołał niewielkie trzęsienie ziemi, które spowolniło Rahkshi i dało Matoranom czas na ucieczkę. Jednakże, skały które w jego wyniku przysypały dzieci Makuty, nie utrzymały ich długo. Rahkshi wydostały się spod skał. Vorahk zaatakował Onuę. Toa Ziemi złapał jego Buławę i zaczęli się siłować. Rahkshi Głodu wyssał energię Onuy i zostawił go leżącego na ziemi, pozbawionego sił. Pohatu chciał pomóc przyjacielowi, ale został trafiony z Buławy Turahka i porażony strachem. Gdy Takua uciekał na Pewku, zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Chwycił pobliski kij Kolhii i zawrócił. Zaatakował Kurahka, ale Rahkshi złapał jego prowizoryczną broń. Przywołał krzykiem pozostałe Rahkshi. Nagle pojawił się Tahu, ale Kurahk użył na nim swojej mocy, powalając na ziemię. thumb|left|150px|Kurahk i Takua Sytuacja przybrała nieciekawy obrót, ale naleciał Lewa i zabrał Takuę oraz Pewku z miejsca zagrożenia. Gdy wylądowali, Toa nakazał Takule ostrzec Jallera. Podczas gdy Takua i Pewku uciekli, Lewa wrócił do walki. Gali chciała sprawdzić, co z Tahu, ale wpływ Trucizny i Gniewu Rahskhi sprawił, że Toa zaatakował swoją siostrę. Gali uniknęła ognistego podmuchu i zobaczyła, że maska Toa Ognia była całkowicie zatruta. Takua i Pewku uciekali szybem kopalni, ale Rahkshi zaczęły ich ścigać, wspinając się po ścianie. Jednakże, Onua i Pohatu odzyskali siły i gdy Toa Kamienia przygwoździł Turahka swoją bronią. Dwa pozostałe Rahkshi przerwały pościg i ruszyły ku Toa. Onua wywołał zawał w jaskini, poświęcając całe Onu-Koro, które w rezultacie zostało zasypane. W niezawalonej części wioski, Gali i Tahu nadal walczyli. Toa Wody próbowała przemówić bratu do rozsądku, ale bezskutecznie. Oblała go wodą, a Kopaka, który przed chwilą się pojawił, bez skrupułów zamroził Tahu. Następnie wraz z Lewą zabrali Toa Ognia do Le-Wahi. Tam go odmrozili, spętali i spróbowali wyleczyć, używając swoich mocy. Kopaka i Lewa pozbawili go przytomności, a Gali utworzyła bąbel wody i otoczyła nim całe ciało Tahu, oczyszczając z infekcji. Kopaka złapał wyczerpaną Gali, która osunęła się na ziemię. Gdy odnawiała zasoby swojej mocy w strumieniu, zastanawiała się, czy Toa Nuva naprawdę stracili Jedność, jak mówili Turaga. Gdy zapytała Kopakę o jego zdanie, okazało się, że Toa Lodu już odszedł. thumb|right|150px|Jaller nad przepaścią W międzyczasie, Jaller wspiął się na górę, rozmyślając o swoim przeznaczeniu. Nagły wstrząs zwalił go z nóg i niemal wypuścił Maskę Światła. Gdy wisiał na krawędzi, pojawili się Takua i Pewku. Kronikarz wciągnął go swoim kijem Kolhii. Przyjaciele pogodzili się i Takua opowiedział Jallerowi o kolejnych Rahkshi. Dodał, że podążały za heroldem, nie za maską. Kopaka, Lewa i Tahu znaleźli się w zniszczonej części Le-Wahi. Spotkali dwóch Matoran z Zakażonymi Maskami. Kopaka zamroził ich, by potem móc bez problemów zdjąć im maskę. Następnie, Toa znaleźli Kraatę Cienia odpowiedzialną za zainfekowanie masek. Złapali ją, ale wiedzieli, że to nie ona odpowiadała za zniszczenia w dżungli. Nagle, stanęli twarzą w twarz z Rahkshi Kaita Za i Rahkshi Kaita Vo.Po krótkiej walce, Toa zaczęli przegrywać. Rahskhi Kaita Vo wystrzelił w osłabionego Lewę strumień energii, by go zabić, ale Kopaka zdołał utworzyć lodowe lustra, które przekierowały atak na drugiego Kaita. Następnie, Tahu użył swojej mocy i zawalił na Kaita szczyt wzgórza. Po dalszej podróży, Jaller i Takua dotarli do Kini-Nui. Maska wskazywała, że tu znajda Siódmego Toa. Nie widząc go, sfrustrowany Takua chwycił Avohkii i potrząsnął nią. Maska zaświeciła jaśniej i wystrzeliła promieniem światła, niszcząc część statuy o kształcie głowy Toa, ujawniając skryty pod nią kształt Pakari. Nagle, zza statuy wyskoczyły Rahkshi - Turahk, Kurahk i Vorah i ruszyły ku Jallerowi. Takua, z maską, pobiegł do Amaja-Nui, ale drogę zablokowali mu Guurahk, Panrahk i Lerahk. thumb|left|150px|Toa Nuva chroniący Matoran Matoranie stanęli do siebie plecami. Jaller wyciągnął swój nóż, gotów do obrony. Jednak zanim Rahkshi zaatakowały, na pobliskiej górze pojawiły się trzy figury. Tahu, Gali i Lewa zeskoczyli z góry i utworzyli wokół Matoran krąg. Nagle, pękła ziemia i wyskoczyli spod niej Onua, Pohatu i Kopaka, który uratował Toa Ziemi i Kamienia z Onu-Koro. Toa dołączyli do kręgu. Zjednoczeni Toa Nuva utworzyli tarczę, która odbiła ataki Rahkshi, a potem ruszyli do walki z Rahkshi. Lewa stworzył piaskowe tornado wokół Guurahka, Panrahka i Lerahka. Tahu posłał w nie strumień ognia, zmieniając w szkło, z Rahkshi uwięzionymi wewnątrz. Kurahk zamachnął się Buławą i trafił Turahka zamiast Gali, oszałamiając go. Pohatu złączył ręce Kurahka i Vorahka swoimi Pazurami, po tym jak Gali i Kopaka odwrócili ich uwagę. Onua wzniósł w powietrze duży kawał ziemi, który Tahu następnie zmienił w lawę. Gdy kula lawy trafiła Rahkshi, Gali oblała je wodą. Następnie, zamroził je Kopaka. thumb|right|150px|Umierający Jaller Jaller i Takua obserwowali bitwę, gdy zauważyli idącego ku nim Turahka. Rahkshi Strachu odzyskał siły. Turahk uwięził Takuę w ścianie terroru - strach nie pozwolił mu się ruszyć. Jaller uratował przyjaciela, skacząc na buławę Turahka i pochłaniając całą energię strachu. Rahkshi odrzucił dzielnego Matoranina, do którego podbiegł Takua. Umierający Jaller wręczył Avohkii przyjacielowi prosząc, by ją założył. Potem umarł. Takua zrozumiał, jakie było jego przeznaczenie. Założył Maskę, po czym zmienił się w Toa Światła. Nazwał się "Takanuva" i momentalnie zniszczył Turahka, po czym wystrzelił strumień światła w statuę Toa, odsłaniając całą swoją dawną maskę. Podniósł bezwładne ciało Jallera i odszedł z Toa Nuva. thumb|left|150px|Takua zmieniający się w Takanuvę Później, Takanuva stał naprzeciwko maski Jallera, lewitującej w strumieniu światła. Vakama podszedł do niego i powiedział, że już zna swoje przeznaczenie. Takanuva potwierdził i obiecał, że poświęcenie Jallera nie pójdzie na marne. W Kini-Nui, Toa zbudowali Ussanui. Takanuva umieścił w pojemniku w pojeździe Kraatę Cienia, mającą doprowadzić go do kryjówki Makuty. Hahli umieściła na pojeździe Hau należącą do Jallera i życzyła Toa powodzenia. Pohatu spytał, jak wszyscy zmieszczą się na Ussanui. Takanuva powiedział pozostałych, że sam stanie do walki z Makutą, a oni mają zebrać Matoran i czekać na jego powrót. thumb|right|150px|Takanuva lecący Ussanui do Mangaii Takanuva aktywował Ussanui i wyruszył w dół Kini-Nui, ku wejściu do Mangaii. Rozbił pojazd na wrotach, niszcząc je. Hahli wypełzła spod kupy złomu i oznajmiła, że musi opisać bitwę. Takanuva pozowlił jej sobie towarzyszyć. Chwycił też Kraatę i cisnął ją na podłogę. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, wszystko było zasnute zieloną mgłą. Takanuva usłyszał głos Makuty. Teridax wychynął z cieni. Toa nakazał Hahli wracać na powierzchnię i sprowadzić to wszystkich Matoran. Makuta wyzwał Takanuvę na mecz Kolhii. Turaga Onewa nie był pewny, czy powinni zejść do Mangaii, ale Hahli udzieliła wszystkim motywującej przemowy. Gdy weszli do kryjówki Teridaxa, zobaczyli walczących. Makuta próbował trafić Takanuvę kulą Kolhii. Gdy zauważył nowoprzybyłych, cisnął kulą w sklepienie wrót, zawalając je. Mieszkańcy Mata Nui zostali uwięzieni. Takanuva złapał kulę protodermis i posłał ją w Makutę. Siła uderzania cisnęła Teridaxa na ścianę, ale po chwili się podniósł. Takanuva skoczył na niego i po paru momentach szamotaniny, ściągnął jegp maskę. Obaj wojownicy wpadli do jeziora Zenergizowanej Protodermis na środku komnaty. Po chwili, z basenu wyszedł Takutanuva. Otworzył wrota do Metru Nui, umożliwiając przejście Matoranom, Toa i Turaga. Zatrzymał Hahli, niosąca maskę Jallera. Poświęcił część własnej mocy by wskrzesić Matoranina. Przez to nie miał już sił na utrzymanie wrót i kamienne głazy go przygniotły. Jednakże, Avohkii wyślizgnęła się spod zawaliska. Turaga Vakama wziął ją do rąk i podszedł do symbolu Trzech Praw. Umieścił maskę na miejscu Przeznaczenia, Jallera na Obowiązku, a Hahli na Jedności. Rozbłysło światło i pojawił się Takanuva, cały i zdrowy. Dotarłszy na brzeg Srebrnego Morza, zgromadzeni zobaczyli Metru Nui. Później, Nokama oficjalnie dała Hahli tytuł Kronikarza. Vakama opowiedział Toa Nuva Legendy Metru Nui, a Matoranie skonstruowali łodzie do przepłynięcia morza. Matoranie opuścili Mata Nui i mieli tam już nigdy nie powrócić. Vakama postanowił zataić ostatnią przygodę dla siebie. Gdy wkroczyli do Miasta Legend, zostali przywitani przez Rahaga i Turagę Dume'a. Kategoria:Generacja 1